The Innkeeper's Tales
by mastermonorail
Summary: Each evening, our Adventures head to their usual Inn to hear one of the Innkeeper's Tales. Most of these Characters are based upon the Characters from LEGO Universe, a game that died a few years ago. Although a lot of it is different, quite a few similiarities can be found. The biggest thing, it's not LEGO. So, most of the Character design, is from LEGO.


**This is the first part of a series of stories that I want to write. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"The usual, I assume?"

"Yea. Although, I don't know about Velocity, she might want something else, perhaps something stronger."

"Oh? How come?"

"Let's just say, that it wasn't really her day."

The three young adults, who just returned to town after a day of hard work out in the woods, each took a seat at the bar, while the Innkeeper prepared their drinks. Here, in the Twinleaf Inn, they came everyday, after their job was done, took a few drinks and then headed upstairs, where they had their rooms.

Today was no different, so they each got their usual drinks placed in front of them, with the exception of Velocity, a girl with an average body, B-cup breasts, a small ass, not too big, not too small. Her hair was the thing that stood out, while a few locks on the front of her head were brown, behind them her hair was black, black spiked hair. Together with her bright purple eyes and the lightning shaded mole under her right eye it made her face look very special, a beautiful sight even.

The other girl, who hadn't spoken yet, emptied her glas in one swing, exhaled and shouted "More!" It went like that every evening, the girl, Rysta, with her long spiky red ponytail and her flaring red eyes, gulped down her mead and requested more. Because this happened every time, the Innkeeper was prepared, and immediately replaced the empty glass with a full one, gaining happy squeal from Rysta and a little jiggle from her quite large D-cup breasts.

*Smack*

The guy in the middle smacks his face into the counter, after Velocity gave him a bash on the back of his head.

"How about you don't stare at Rysta's tits, you fucking pervert!"

The guy rubbed the sore spot, while glaring angrily at the girl who just hit him, his deep dark blue eyes filled with annoyance.

"Let our Monorail stare if he wants to!" shouted Rysta in response, "I don't mind at all!"

Saying that, she locked her arm around Monorail's head and pulled him into her bosom, his face disappearing, leaving only his spiky black hair visible, she laughed while he tried to escape suffocation. Even though he was quite muscular, he had no chance, as the redhead was stronger than he was.

"You guys always seem to have so much fun." The innkeeper chuckled, drawing their attention. "Now. How about I tell you a tale, hmm?"

The three nodded in agreement, they were always ready for a story from the Innkeeper.

"Which one should I tell..." he pondered, "Ah. I know. I'll tell the tale of the Great Beginning."

"Aww. I already know that one." pouted Velocity in response.

The Innkeeper chuckled at her response, but paid no heed to it and started his tale;

* * *

"A very long time ago, over a thousand years, the twelve magics we know now did not exist. Or better to say, they were more pure. There were only three kinds of magic, Elemental, Spiritual and Dimensional. Each of these kinds were wielded by different races, Elemental by the Humans, Spiritual by the Faunnes and Dimensional by the Demons. These three different races lived far from each other, but raged war whenever they met.

Our continent,Hayath was at that point part of a way larger one. Together with Tuyga it was one of the three continents that made our world. The other two were Gaia and Zharr, those are still largely the same today.

The Humans lived on Gaia, the Demons on Zharr and the Faunnes on ours, but they sometimes traversed the seas and met each other, their magics and swords clashing with each other, they fought out of instinct, out of fear of the unknown. Of course, the dimensional magic was more powerful than the other two, and an imbalance spread over the world."

* * *

The Innkeeper paused his story, pouring some new drinks for his audience and sipping on something himself, before he continued;

* * *

"Our mighty God, Bob, was not pleased with the way his creations were leading their lives. He felt like he had to intervene, but it was against his own beliefs to do so. Yet he chose to do so, anyway. He, however, came up with a plan; For each other the three factions he would create a giant, a gargantuan being, one that could stand in the deepest of seas and still have his torso dry.

These three would clash, and the victor would claim the spoils, that race would be the superior, while the other two would have to give up half their ground and riches. The peoples agreed and the giants were made. Each of the races poured all their magic in the beings, making them as powerful as possible, so they could ensure their victory."

* * *

The Innkeeper stopped again, looking at Velocity, Monorail and Rysta. Now, you probably have a guess who would win that fight?

"It can't the the Faunnes, since they are still considered lesser creatures today." Began Rysta.

"Yea. And the demons have no terrain, so that must mean the humans won." continued Velocity.

Monorail pondered, however, "But isn't that strange? Why would the demons lose? Their dimensional Magic, consistent out of the four strongest and rarest magics today, would surely overpower the other two. You even said so yourself, the demons' magic was more powerful."

The Innkeeper nodded, "Indeed, Monorail. Sharp mind you have there! The demons would have won, but something different happened. Something even Bob could not have expected..."

* * *

"The three gargantuans stood in the middle of the sea, facing each other. They were each ready, ready to unleash their might and be the victor of the battle. But then it happened, a giggle was heard, but it was loud, it was amplified with magic, incredibly strong magic. The giggle came from inside the Demons' Giant. Then, a figure emerged in front of it, a small succubus, scantily clothed, revealing her purple skin and her beautiful curves. The sexy demon started laughing louder, as the Demons' Gargantuan fell to its knees. She had made a wicked plan, she, the demon named Lethice, had given the Gargantuan her magic, but she had given it corrupted magic, magic that would drain its power and convert it to the caster.

* * *

Now, all the magic stored in the Giant's body was flowing to Lethice. The demons crumbled and Lethice started to cast. To cast a spell that would engulf the entire world with corrupted magic. Everything would belong to her, she would be the Queen, the empress of a desolate and powerless world. It did not go her way, however. Bob appeared, and with his emotionless face, he created a barrier around Lethice. She couldn't stop her spell anymore, desperately she tried, but to no avail. With a scream of agony the magic collapsed in front of her, imploding inside the small barrier.

What she did was not making this world hers, but creating her own, new dimension. But Bob was not ready to give her her own paradise, he went there and placed a seal upon her, imprisoning her powers, transforming her into the looks of a human. The seal also prevented her from escaping her new dimension. And to top it off, he created a guardian, a beautiful Dryad, that would protect this new, unstable dimension from Lethice's corruption."

* * *

The Innkeeper sighed.

* * *

"The Demon's Gaint was gone, all the demons were gone with Lethice, all that remained were the two other Giants. They fought, a fierce battle that lasted several years. Eventually, one fell. The Faunnes' Gargantuan, defeated, crumbled. The humans won, the victory was theirs. The great continent split up, Tuyga would become human and Hayath would be made Faunnes. Zharr on the other hand would remain inhabited, deserted.

Bob was still not pleased, though. He found the magics they wielded too powerful. He split them. Elemental became Earth, Fire, Water and Air. Spiritual was divided in Lightning, Ice, Flora and Light. After all those years, the humans became even more dominant over the Faunnes, only Mayalis now remains as their place of home, and they are treated as lower than dogs. Another thing that changed, were the magics. No longer were they race specific, they now were used by all races. Even the former Dimensional Magics, Life, Time and Space, Void and Death can be found in a Human or a Faunnes, although very rarely.

But this was not all what Bob did, he had to ensure nothing like the Lethice disaster ever happened again. He unleashed his sons, the Mythrans. They would be demi-gods, protectors of balance and loyal to Bobs word. There are many tales, involving these Demi-gods, made of pure blue light, but those are for another day."

* * *

And thus, concluded the Innkeeper's Tale.

* * *

 **If anyone noticed the name Lethice, and thought of CoC, that's right. It's the same person. The other dimension is Marae. (I hope I am allowed to use that in my story and twist it's lore a bit. It's quite a big part of my story.)**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading!**


End file.
